


【授翻】这感觉就像我们发明了爱

by white_lemon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: Newt Scamander的一天由一只愤怒的毒角兽，一罐出逃的狐媚子和一瓶翻倒的实验药剂开始。而事情从这儿开始变得更糟了。





	【授翻】这感觉就像我们发明了爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [feels like we invented love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730843) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



_噢，我心跳加速_  
　　 我们亲吻的方式是自由的  
　　 这感觉就像我们发明了爱  
——Everytime，Shane Filan 

Newt Scamander又一次上班迟到了。

他那时候正在他的箱子里，这已经是他迟到的第三天了。毒角兽处于发情期，心情糟的很；两天前她把自己的栅栏踩得稀烂，昨天早上还跟囊毒豹打了一架。今天清晨，她闯入了Newt作为实验室的房间，打翻了架子上装着狐媚子的罐子。

Newt握紧他的长柄捕捉网在三只飞舞的狐媚子间来回挥舞。幸运的是，其中一只向左飞一只向右，它们径直撞在了一起，晕晕乎乎落进网内。第三只逃出了追捕范围，发出尖锐的笑声。

两只狐媚子不满的瞪着Newt，在他把它们装回罐子里时喋喋不休的抱怨着。盖上罐子，他沮丧的瞥了眼实验室墙上的钟。标着他名字的指针正好指在‘半小时前应该去工作’上。叹口气。在那旁边，写着‘Theseus’的指针对着‘在开会’。

一个Newt应该到场的会议。

Newt苦着脸打量四周，到处都是打碎的瓶子、烧杯。他得尽快给毒角兽找个伴了，照目前的趋势来看，凭她一己之力就能把自己整个箱子给毁咯。他抬头看向最后的那只狐媚子，它停在了最高的一个柜子上。它在……它在嘲笑自己。他愤怒的盯着它。

“下来！”

它朝他扔了一颗树莓。

Newt懊恼的叹了口气。“Dougal？”

隐形兽在他身边浮现。冲Newt焦急的眨着眼。

“你能帮我抓住狐媚子吗？拜托了？”Newt小声道。Dougal点点头，隐去了身形。

不一会儿，他重新出在狐媚子栖息的柜子上，两手抓住惊恐的狐媚子。它暴躁地尖叫着，疯了般挥舞自己的小胳膊。

Dougal小心翼翼地爬下架子，将狐媚子递给Newt。

“谢谢，”Newt准备接过那还在奋力反抗的小动物。

就在Dougal松开手，Newt将要合上的瞬间，狐媚子设法挣脱了出来，再次重获自由。它越过震惊的Newt落在他的写字桌上，上面铺满了毒角兽早先发脾气时弄的玻璃碎片。

“嘿！”Newt惊叫，“你会伤到自己的！”

他和Dougal同时冲向它，而后者快速从他们之间飞过。Dougal伸出的一只胳膊撞到了一个完整的盛满了淡粉色液体的烧杯，它岌岌可危地摇晃起来。

“Dougal，小心！”

Newt一把将Dougal推开，烧杯里的液体溅了他一身。他哭丧着脸看着自己湿透的长袍。感谢梅林，至少不是什么腐蚀性药剂。

Dougal一脸歉意，急忙跑到橱柜前，从里面翻出一条毛巾给Newt

“不是你的错，”他安慰道，感激的笑了笑，“我猜总有那么一天是……”

等他擦干自己，那只狐媚子竟然主动朝他飞了过来，出奇的温顺。Newt困惑的看着它，但它只是害羞顺从的眨了眨眼，然后径直钻进了罐子里。Newt都懵了，但又是毒角兽又是狐媚子耗费了他太多精力，他实在是懒得追究自己的幸运，把自己打理干净准备去工作。

***  
等Newt终于洗完澡，顶着一头湿漉漉比平时看起来更乱的头发去上班时，他已经整整迟到了半小时。他和他的双胞胎哥哥，Theseus，一个月前被邀请到纽约和MACUSA一起处理Grindelwald 的案子。Theseus作为英国魔法部的首席傲罗跟MACUSA在追捕Grindelwald 上合作密切，现在他回到纽约和他在MACUSA的好友兼同行Percival Graves制定一个联合计划来追踪Grindelwald 的跟随者们。

Newt作为最后一位和Grindelwald面对面对抗并且与他在近几个月还有联系的人也被邀请去MACUSA作为顾问。他最初很不情愿接受，觉得自己帮不上什么忙。然而，他的朋友Tina和Queenie Goldstein都不断恳请他再次去拜访他们，当Theseus出现在他公寓告诉他自己要去纽约他要不要一起时，Newt迅速缴械投降了。

MACUSA给他和Theseus安排了一间十分有爱的房间，甚至提供了一个实验室和研究默默然的资金，所以一切其实都还不错。除了毒角兽的问题。他一边记下要给她找个伴侣一边迈入伍尔沃斯大楼的旋转门进到MACUSA豪华的大厅。

他冲接待员Sally挥了挥手，路过她的办公桌朝电梯走去。他们关系挺好；几周前他刚开始去MACUSA工作时，她帮他设置了通行证，而且她总是善良又乐于助人。

Sally跳起来，跟上他的脚步。“嗨，Newt！”她欢快道，“哦，你今天看上去真帅！你对头发做了什么？”

“呃。我洗了一下？”

“好吧，它看上去很棒，”她说着挽住他的胳膊，“好久不见！我好想你呢！”

Newt眨了眨眼。他们不是昨天才见过吗？他清楚地记得昨天见过面。昨天好不容易分开打架的毒角兽跟囊毒豹——那一点都不有趣——他破了一只袖子迟到了25分钟跑进大厅时，她就在值班。

到电梯旁，他轻轻从她手中挣脱出来，感觉有点尴尬，“嗯，我，呃等会见，Sally”

她踮起脚亲了亲他的脸颊，“祝你有美好的一天，Newt！”

Newt挥挥手，赶紧冲进离他最近的开着的电梯。电梯内身旁的巫师目睹了整个过程，朝他露出一个‘我都懂’的笑容。家养小精力朝他们翻了翻他的大眼睛关上了门。

Newt扯出一抹微笑，Sally刚才的行为让他迷惑不已。她是把他和Theseus搞混了吗？Theseus不是会调情的人，但他魅力却吸引了众多女人蜂拥而至。但不对——Sally喊了他的名字，她知道是自己。无论如何，人们通常不会把他和Theseus搞混——他们虽然是双胞胎，但他们的穿着打扮相差甚远，而且发型也很不一样（主要在Theseus会打理头发）。

“魔法执行部，”电梯操作员不耐烦的语调，打断了Newt的思绪。

“哦，呃，谢谢。”

他应该参加的会议在一个小时间就开始了；事已至此，Newt也放弃了，转而去了实验室。

他在走廊上碰到的第一个人是Tina Goldstein，她带着大大的笑容和他打了招呼，“Newt！早先会议你没来！”

“抱歉错过了会议。毒角兽又发脾气了，而且她进入了……”他顿了顿，“Tina，你在干吗？”

他的朋友正把头搁在自己肩上，胳膊圈着他的腰，“你很好闻，”Tina痴迷道。

“……什么？”

Tina愉悦的呼出口气，蹭着他的肩膀。

“呃，”Newt低头盯着Tina的发旋。这太不像Tina了。他不知所措的环顾四周，但无济于事；走廊里就他们两个人。

飞过转角的羊皮纸成了他的救星，它盘旋在Tina面前。成功让她从Newt身上抬起头，伸手拆开卷纸，快速浏览着。

“哦，Graves部长要要见我，”Tina赶紧收起羊皮纸，塞进外套口袋，“等会儿见，Newt！”

她匆匆离开，好像什么事都没发生，留下茫然的Newt

刚走了三步，他就在转角遇见了Rita——一位他只在几次会议上见过的傲罗。她停住脚步，冲他暗示性地笑了笑，然后抛了个媚眼——媚眼！——然后走开了。Newt转身目瞪口呆的看着她的背影。

他变得要有些神经质了，因此当他打开实验室的门，撞到了Percival graves，他猛地一缩，箱子都掉到了地上。Graves部长向来是个绅士，他弯腰捡起箱子还给Newt.

“Scamander先生，”他礼貌开口。

“早上好，Graves部长，”Newt紧张地答道。

“你见到Goldstein小姐了吗？我等下要和她碰面。”

“哦，我刚刚，嗯，看见她——她已经在路上了。”

“谢谢，”Graves转身。Newt刚松口气——今天第一个正常的对话！——Grave就又转向他。

“噢，还有Scamander先生？”

“是？”

“你今天看起来很不错。”他十分有礼貌，没有任何不恰当的地方，但当他彬彬有礼的朝Newt点点头，大步走开时，眼里绝对闪烁着渴望的光芒。

Newt咕哝了一声，急忙朝实验室走去。显然Grindelwald从他被囚禁的地方散布了某种诅咒，把整个MACUSA都搞疯了，他歇斯底里地想到。

Queenie站在他实验室的门外。见到他后，高兴的挥舞着手臂，红唇弯起明媚的弧度。

“Newt！我正在找你呢！”

他试探性地微笑了一下，“你好，Queenie”

“噢噢！”Queenie挽住他的胳膊。“你今天好帅！”她凑近，“事实上，你今晚应该来吃饭。”她笑着，语气变得更加诱人，愉悦道，“我会给你做点好东西。”

Newt吓坏了。她那句话里的暗示不是自己想象出来的对吧？

“呃……Jacob会在吗？”他跟Jacob，Goldstein姐妹上礼拜刚共进过晚餐，所以除非那之后有什么变故，他清楚Queenie和Jacob仍是一对……

“我确信，”Queenie继续用那种语调——不，一定不是Newt幻想出来的——“Jacob会非常高兴加入我们的。”

“我——呃——”Newt涨红了脸；与此同时Queenie的老板，Abernathy，拿着一盒色彩鲜艳的纸杯蛋糕出现了。

“Queenie！”Abernathy喊道，Newt如释重负的叹了口气，“我带了这些给——”他转向Newt。“Scamander！”

“嗯？”

“这些是给你的！” Abernathy说着将纸杯蛋糕塞进他怀里。

“什——什么？”

“希望你喜欢。”Abernathy害羞地笑了笑，接着转向Queenie做了个射击的手势，“赶紧赶紧，好多活呢！”

Newt长吟了一声，揉了揉额角。他做了一个神志清醒人所能做的唯一一件情：把自己宝贵的箱子——和Abernathy的蛋糕——安全的锁在实验室里，然后躲进了Theseus的办公室。

***  
Newt在Theseus办公室的沙发上打了二十分钟盹儿，当锁着的门发出咔哒声。自己的哥哥走进来时被惊醒了。

Theseus低头朝他露齿一笑，“Newt，亲爱的，你早上那只愤怒的毒角兽真那么糟糕？”

Newt回以一个微笑，“是挺糟的，”他坐起身。

Theseus在他身边坐下。想起早上发生的诡异事情，Newt偷偷瞥了眼哥哥，心脏砰砰直跳，混杂着某种恐惧和……期待感？而Theseus只是头枕着手靠在沙发上。

“你该庆幸自己错过了那场会议，”他说道，“我们还是没想出任何对付Grindelwald的有用办法，Picquery主席暴跳如雷……可怜的Percy，首当其冲被波及。”

他扭过头，接着突然坐直身体，俯身靠向Newt，目不转睛地盯着他。Newt的心再次狂跳起来；一瞬间，他觉得Theseus要弯腰亲吻他。 他紧张地舔舔唇，心脏都要跳出喉咙——随后Theseus伸出手，整了整Newt的头发。

“我真的得教你怎么好好用梳子了，亲爱的，”Theseus温柔地调侃道。

“那就没人能区分得了我们了，”Newt顶嘴，虽然这样说，但他还是把脑袋搁在了哥哥肩上，任由Theseus把玩他的头发，指尖温柔从一头卷毛中穿过，然后拼命告诉自己他一点儿都没失望，完全没有。

“噢——”Newt说道，“我正打算告诉你，今早有些奇怪的事情——”但没等她说完，Theseus办工作上的魔法警铃就叫了起来。

Theseus看了眼墙上的钟。写着他和Newt名字的指针正对着‘有会议’上。

“Tina Goldstein想要和我们谈谈——Percy派给她支小队追踪Grindelwald在中西部的的一些手下，她想问问我们有没有能提供的信息，”Theseus带着歉意解释道，“我们等会儿再谈你的问题？”

“当然，”Newt点点头，跟着他出了门。

***  
“……我们认为他们蛰伏在这里，”当Newt端着一杯南瓜汁进入会议室时，Tina正指着摊在桌上巨幅地图中间的位置。Theseus和Tina比他先到；Newt则在MACUSA的咖啡厅买了些喝的。

他关上门，抿了口果汁，随手把杯子递给Theseus，后者心不在焉地接过喝了一大口，继续皱着眉若有所思地盯着地图。

“Newt！”Tina笑容灿烂。

“嗨，Tina，”Newt不知道今早发生在MACUSA的事情是不是已经消失了。毕竟Theseus似乎没有受影响……

Tina朝Newt侧过身，勾住他的胳膊，然后——不知道要用什么词来形容——依偎着他，一边继续跟Theseus说话。Newt整个人都僵住了。

“呃，”他有些窘迫，但没有把Tina推开。今早出现的奇怪事情显然还在继续，但不管那是什么，他不认为是Tina的错。总之，她是他的朋友。他必须弄清楚究竟是什么原因导致每个人（除了Theseus）出现这种奇怪的行为，并且立马阻止。

Theseus从地图中抬起头，看见靠在一块儿的Tina跟Newt，又仔细打量了一番，露出一副古怪的表情。他一直在谈论Grindelwald上次在欧洲领导的突袭，但现在结结巴巴起来，然后猛地顿住了。

Tina歪过头困惑的皱眉，等待着下文。

Newt不解的眨了眨眼。他从没见过自己那自信的哥哥如此紧张过。等下只有他们两个的时候他得跟他谈谈，问问出了什么事。

Theseus紧紧攥着南瓜汁，指关节都泛了白。他小心翼翼地将杯子放到桌上。

“就像刚才说的，”他继续说，显然在努力恢复思路，“这些营地的规模看起来与我们以前突袭过的相似。我复制了一份任务报告给你。”

他把厚厚一卷羊皮纸推了过去。

Tina松开Newt拿过卷宗，“谢谢了，相信这对我们的行动一定大有帮助。”

“没关系，”Theseus略显僵硬。Tina似乎没有注意到Theseus紧绷的声音，但Newt敏锐地看向他，虽然被后者无视了。

“我会把行动进展告诉你的，”Tina收起地图和报告，朝两人笑了笑，“谢谢你们啦。”

等Tina离开房间，Theseus重新拿起果汁，装出一副轻松愉快的模样开口，“我还不知道你跟Tina那么，呃，亲密。”

Newt端详着他，Theseus的表情看不出什么，但Newt察觉到到哥哥生气了，并且还试图隐藏起来。

噢，Newt难过的意识到。Theseus生气可能是因为他对Tina有意思。好吧，为什么不会呢？Tina聪明又漂亮，Theseus完全有理由对她感兴趣。而不是……

“我——我们——我和Tina之间什么事都没有。”

Theseus看上去并没有被说服。“”

“听着，”Newt匆忙道，迫切想抹去Theseus那受伤的样子，丝毫不在意自己的感受，“这就是我早上想跟你说的事。所有人今天对我表现都很奇怪，不只是Tina，事实上，是除了你之外的每个人。”

Theseus望着他，“‘奇怪’是指什么？”

他们的对话被开门声打断了。一卷羊皮纸飞了建立，差点碰到Theseus的鼻子。

“啊，又有什么事，”他嘀咕着展开卷轴。

“Picquery主席想要见我们，”他苦着脸通知Newt

“我们俩？”

“对。”他抓住Newt的胳膊，拽着他大步流星的朝外走，“别想逃掉。”Newt惊叫一声却没有挣开，手指用力扣住Theseus

***  
“……因此你将和黑魔法师打交道，”MACUSA的主席Seraphina Picquery对Theseus说道，接着转向Newt，她的表情肉眼可见的柔和了下来，“我想你看看能对默默然做些什么。”

“好的，主席，”两人异口同声道。

Picquery主席忽略了Theseus，把注意力只集中在Newt身上，“我相信，你肯定会做的很好，”她微笑着将掌心覆上Newt搭在桌子上的手。

Newt瞪大了眼睛。身旁的Theseus一脸难以置信。

“呃，我会尽我所能的，主席，”Newt后退几步几乎跑出了房间，Theseus赶紧跟了上去。

***  
“这就是你说的‘奇怪’？”在他们匆匆穿过通向Theseus办公室的走廊时，Theseus问。

“没错，”Newt沮丧道。他朝Picquery主席的办公室扬了扬手，“这样的事情一整天都在发生。人们和我调情……之类的。”

“之类的？”Theseus眯起眼。

Newt在办公室里怒视着他，“你知道我什么意思！你看到Tina的样子了。Rita路过我的时候抛了媚眼，我都跟她不熟！Queenie邀请我去吃晚餐，我可不认为她指的是食物。Abernathy还给了我纸杯蛋糕。”

Theseus抽了抽嘴角。

“甚至连Graves部长都跟我说我今天看上去不错，”Newt暴躁的补充。

“哈。对Percy来说，这相当于求婚了，”Theseus沉思道，他轻笑了一声，“Newt，你这次对自己干了什么？”

“我也想知道，”Newt咕哝，不过，最让他高兴的是Theseus脸上受伤的神情消失了，取而代之的是一贯温暖的笑容。即使它意味着Theseus可以自由地追求Tina……

把这种想法和随之而来的忧伤抛开，Newt一屁股坐在哥哥办公室的沙发上，后者则在办公桌前坐定。Newt噘着嘴屈起两条腿，试图回想起今早发生的任何可能导致整个MACUSA出现一连串怪异行为的事情。

先是毒角兽的烂摊子，然后狐媚子出逃，接着Dougal打翻了那瓶药剂…… _那瓶药剂！_ 他绞尽脑汁，回忆自己做过的无数实验中到底是哪一个全泼到了自己身上。虽然还没细想那魔药到底有什么作用，但它没有腐蚀性这点已经让他大大松了口气。

他确定那是个粉红色的。他在用某些具有春药属性的草本植物做实验，试图用这种特殊的药剂复制某些信息素的效果……Newt叹了口气，捂住脸。他基本上是调制了一种爱情药水，倒在自己身上，然后来上班。而他还纠结为什么所有人都对他那么友善。

Theseus投来疑惑的一瞥，“你想到是什么了吗？”

Newt只能无奈的向他解释早上的事情导致了爱情药水意外的发生，Theseus笑到眼泪都出来了。Newt想要摆出生气脸，但Theseus的笑声十分有感染力，自己也忍不住跟着翘起嘴角。

“我猜这样挺蠢的，”他承认。Theseus笑弯了腰，都说不出话来。

Newt大步走到书桌前，拍了Theseus后脑勺一掌。

“嗷！”他擦掉眼角的泪花，朝Newt咧开嘴。

“走了，”Newt把哥哥从椅子里拽出来，“我要回实验室来解决这个问题。”

“那你要我干什么？”Theseus抗议。

“你，”Newt说道，“要护送我回去，因为要是有人再想和我调情，我就要生气了。”

Theseus再次放声大笑，无情地调侃了Newt一路。

“别笑了！”Newt低吼，用胳膊顶了他哥一下，“通常甚至都没有人会看我！”

“你自己这么认为罢了，亲爱的，你一直忙着照看你的动物，以至于没见到其实所有人都盯着你看，好像你是块美味的小甜点，”他调笑道，不过手臂却占有欲极强的牢牢圈着Newt.

回去的路上他们一个人也没碰到。

***  
Theseus在实验室里看见了Abernathy送的纸杯蛋糕，这马上又戳中了他的笑点。他表示自己现在有空，45分钟后才有个会，他舒服的坐在实验室的长凳上，一边吃着蛋糕，一边看Newt在烧杯和长颈瓶间来回忙活。

Newt故意不去看Theseus津津有味地舔掉手指上的糖霜（不过他偷偷瞥了一眼。就一小眼），炸掉整个实验室绝对是他今天最不需要干的事了。

解决完第二个小蛋糕，Theseus开会去了，但在离开前，他要Newt保证只有人对着他喘气，就立刻召唤自己。Newt目送哥哥离开，可怜兮兮的叹了口气，振作精神继续工作。

他最终确实研制出了一种他确信会奏效，并且不会带来任何奇怪副作用的药剂。为了确保安全他还洗了两次澡，使劲儿擦洗身体，把自己在新的药水中泡好后换上干净的长袍。

Newt谨慎地把头探出门，环顾走廊。过道里有几个他不认识的人。他深吸口气，冒险迈出实验室。

他路过的所有人表现都很正常。没有人朝他抛媚眼。早上表现奇怪的人似乎也根本不记得自己做过任何不寻常的事。Newt顿时心情明朗。

为了百分百确定，他甚至去了Tina办公室借了支羽毛笔。Tina正沉浸在Theseus的报告中，看见他后心烦意乱的笑了笑，递过笔又接着埋头研究报告。

Newt彻底放松下来，得意的笑着去找Theseus了

***  
Theseus在他的办公室里写着报告。他朝Newt露出一个微笑。

“从你喜气洋洋的表亲来看，你的药水成功了？”

“是的，”Newt兴高采烈。

“你是想告诉我，”他揶揄，“你真的一点儿都不享受整个MACUSA爱上你？”他将注意力放回报告上，加了几个字。

“不，唯一一个我很——想——让他那样看我的人，没有——没有——”他哽住了，移开视线，咽下嘴边的苦涩。

Theseus停下笔，抬头。

“是谁——我知道Tina和Queenie受影响了——是Percy吗？”他目光柔软，“Newt——”

“不是，”他打断了他，“我没在说Graves部长。”

他们凝视着对方。

“别，”Theseus声音低沉，“Newt，别这样看着我。”

“我，”Newt有些踟躇。他感觉像是站在悬崖边上，再向前一步他就会坠入万丈深渊——或者振翅高飞。

“Theseus，”他说，“对不起，”话一出口，它们似乎就无法——也不会——停下。

“对不起，”他重复了一遍，“我没法控制自己的感情。我始终对你有着这样的情愫。但我并不奢求能从你那里得到任何回应。我知道你喜欢Tina，不是——”

“我对Tina Goldstein不感兴趣，”Theseus厉声掐断了他的话头。

“可——”

“ _我没有不喜欢你！_ ”Theseus脱口而出，“Newt，我是你的哥哥，我不能滥用这种特权——”

“——别傻了，我们都是成年人，而且你比我大了10分钟——”

“你有想过，”Theseus挫败的继续，无视了Newt的话，“我的行为没有任何不同是因为那该死的药水根本没有改变我已经对你抱有的情感吗？这跟我想要什么没有关系——”

“所以你也——跟我一样——”

Theseus挪开视线。他的沉默说明了一切。

这——改变了一切。Newt咬了咬唇，垂着头抬眼看向自己的哥哥，“Theseus——”

Theseus呻吟了一声。他放下笔，揉了把脸。“Newt，亲爱的，”他咬紧牙关，“求你能别这样看着我嘛，否则我现在就把你就地正法。”

Newt脸上泛起红晕，他使劲儿咽了口唾沫。

“这是个承诺吗？”他犹豫地问道，绕到桌子后面，双臂环住他的哥哥。“Theseus，拜托——”

后者认命般的哼了声，将Newt拉到腿上，“Newt，”他紧紧握住Newt的胳膊，“你就是我的死穴，”他轻叹一声，覆住弟弟的唇。

Newt攀着他迫切的回应着，Theseus狠狠地吻着他直到Newt喘息着在他腿上无助地扭动。

“我们今天能早退吗？”Newt恳求道。

Theseus吞咽了一下，绝望地注视着Newt，他整洁的长袍歪斜着，总是一丝不苟的头发眼下也凌乱不堪。

他们同时看向办公室墙上的钟。两人的指针都对着‘想都别想’。

“亲爱的，”Theseus百般无奈道，“我们都代表着魔法部……”他目不转睛地盯着Newt的唇。

“你听起来一点都没有说服力，”Newt俯身再次亲了亲他，“而且我不为魔法部工作。”

就在这时，有人重重的敲响了门。在Percival Graves带着一大摞文件开门进来前，Newt才堪堪从Theseus腿上跳下来。

“Theseus，”他顿了顿。视线在两人之间穿梭，Newt仍旧喘得厉害，拼命试图整理袍子，双颊依然染着粉色。Graves微微挑起眉毛。

“Percy！”Theseus微笑着站起身，忽略了头发和衣服的凌乱状态，神色十分镇定，但Newt注意到他哥哥始终待在桌子后面，保持下半身不被看见。

“决斗练习，”Theseus轻快地向Newt挥挥手，解释道。Newt以他希望令人信服的方式笑眯眯地点点头。

“唔，”Graves表示怀疑。他冲Newt微微颔首，把文件放到Theseus桌上，翻阅着那一沓纸，“总是，我想要跟你谈谈这次行动的细节……”

Theseus看看Graves垂着的头，又看向Newt。他的目光充满爱意，笑容灿烂的朝他调皮地眨了眨眼，比了个嘴型， _今晚。_

Newt回以一个微笑，屏住呼吸满是期待与渴望。终于，这一天步入了正轨。


End file.
